Not Alone Anymore
by Vampiric Shadow of the Night
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Just for you this is a NarutoKagome oneshot. You should read it because its AWSOME! Oh and its in Naruto POV


Looking up the clouds alone I only had one thing to do and that is to think. I hate this day so much! Valentines Day, who in the hell made this day! Oh I remember, it was some guy in prison writing a declaration of love to the jail keeper's daughter or some crap like that. Dumbass is what he should be called. This is the day when all the girls in the village try to give presents to Sasuke in hopes that he will fuck them. Does anyone give me anything? No! Damn idiots all of them!

"Hello, are you ok?" someone called out to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure I am," I answered.

I looked up and I saw a freakin goddess. I know me mouth was hanging open because the goddess started to giggle at me.

"You know you're very amusing," the goddess said.

I blushed and held my head down.

"Um…thanks," I told her.

I got my confidence again and looked up. I looked to her face and I saw that she had tried tears.

"What happened?" I asked her while tracing the tear lines on her face with my thumb.

"My boyfriend used me and then dumped me today," the goddess answered.

What the hell! He sounds just like Sasuke not be happing with what he has already instead of wanting more.

"I'm sorry that I troubled you" the girl said sadly.

I guess she thought my anger was toward her so I quickly apologized then voiced my thoughts on the matter.

"You know what you just made my day a lot better. By the way my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said.

"Mine's is Naruto" I told her.

For some reason I didn't feel like ranting about being the next Hokage. Kagome…hm sounds perfect for her yet I don't know why.

"Do you mind if I lay beside you?" Kagome asked me. I just love that name.

I looked down surprised, forgetting that I was lying in the grass. It's funny how easily this beauty named Kagome could make me forget were I am and I don't think she knows she's doing it.

"Sure" I answered before I got lost in her eyes.

This feels so right like we belong together, as if it is our fate. Dang now I'm starting to talk like Neji.

"Not to be straightforward but I like the way this feels. I feel so peaceful being next to you," Kagome said turning eyes parallel to mine.

"I feel the same way," I told her trying my best not to blush and look away.

After a while, I laid on my back looking at the sky. It was so calm and beautiful and made today's events better. Too much has happened first I was pissed at Sasuke about Valentines Day then I met Kagome. Through the thoughts flying through my mind I heard a voice.

"Do you mind…?" Kagome said looking at something.

I followed her eyes to see them on my stomach. I blushed knowing she was secretly asking if she could lay her head on it.

"No go ahead," I said blushing hard.

I shifted a bit to get comfortable after she added her weight. I felt myself get sleepy and started to close my eyes.

"Dobe who is this," I heard someone call out.

I looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura staring at me and Kagome in surprise. I looked down at Kagome and noticed she was in between my legs with her head resting on my stomach. She seemed to have dozed off and was now sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her. She looked like an angel.

"So…"

"This is MY Kagome," I replied harshly.

I know I shouldn't have but I didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at Kagome like he was undressing her with his eyes. Worse than a pig!

"As if you could get a girl like her, you probably knocked her out," Sasuke replied with the same amount of force.

"Could you please leave? My darling Naruto and I alone we were hoping for a quiet day together," a small soft voice from Kagome.

I held the laughter I got from seeing the looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces in check. Once they walked away, I let it loose.

"Your Kagome?" a heard Kagome ask me.

I quickly tensed up. Oh, shit she heard!

"You know I like the sound of that," Kagome said looking up at me.

"I do too," I replied smiling at her.

I guess this Valentine's didn't end up being very bad. I smirked to me myself. Guess I'm not alone anymore. I felt Kagome replaced her head back on my stomach and her breath even out. Knowing she was truly asleep, I followed the same example.


End file.
